Soliloquio
by NoBreathe
Summary: "Ojalá alguien más en este universo conociera el verdadero miedo, la soledad absoluta. Que viviera conmigo el trance de no existir ya en ti mismo. Ojalá algún otro ser al que le hubieran arrebatado la conciencia de su propia integridad, tras haber caminado sobre la cuerda de la más pura vida".
**Soliloquio**

Ojalá algún otro ser en este universo conociera la verdadera soledad. Quizá así estuviera un pequeño paso más cerca de comprenderme. Es más, me atrevería a desear que algún otro ser en este universo conociera el miedo absoluto. Los que no saben hablan muy rápido. Soy malo, deben encerrarme, nunca debo ver la luz o acabaré con todos. Cuántas veces le habrán enseñado eso a las nuevas generaciones... ¿Acaso hay un adoctrinamiento más evidente? ¿Acaso alguien se ha molestado en tratar de sentir, o incluso conocer, lo que yo siento? Nadie sabe nada de mí. O, si acaso, saben lo que yo he querido permitir que aprendan.

La soledad absoluta... es un estado del alma. Se trata de ese momento en que tu propia mente se olvida de que existes. Está un paso más allá del miedo; este se produce porque nos queremos proteger ante las amenazas, pues, al fin y al cabo, somos un ser, un objeto que debe ser protegido del daño. En la soledad absoluta, eso se deja a un lado. Una enajenación mental cuyo resultado es el vacío. El escalón siguiente al terror, el trance.

El detonante para pasar del uno al otro es la mente. Porque, en realidad, la soledad absoluta es algo que se va asimilando a sorbos. El aislamiento, el abandono, nos produce angustia y ansiedad, una sensación que se debe a nuestra necesidad de vivir en sociedad y de apoyarnos sobre nuestros iguales. El hecho de no saber qué nos depara también afecta en gran medida. A la soledad somos arrojados, y nosotros, mediante razonamientos en base a la resignación, nos vamos acomodando en ella. Esta adaptación es el olvido. Vamos dejando atrás nuestra necesidad social; más tarde, olvidamos nuestras ganas de aire fresco, ya que nos es prohibido; luego, las ganas de un espacio amplio... Pero ¿qué hago hablando con el "nosotros"? Si solo yo he sido encerrado en una bolsa hecha de mi propia piel durante siglos.

Nadie sabe nada acerca de algo así.

El miedo... Mi existencia era más interesante cuando lo podía sentir. Escuchaba el latido de mi corazón en la nuca, el sonido de mi respiración era lo que más loco me volvía. Pataleaba, maldita sea. Todo era tan intenso. Tan solo de pensar en la cantidad de peligros que podrían acechar mi integridad en medio de la penumbra me daba un escalofrío de paradójico placer. Pero Shinigami me lo quitó todo: he tenido tanto tiempo de pensar aquí dentro. Cada conclusión que determino es igual a "qué más da, estoy aquí solo". El hecho de que nada, absolutamente nada pudiera suceder me condujo de lleno a la soledad.

Me acusaron de esparcir la locura por los corazones de todos los seres humanos. Necios. La locura es una fina cuerda por la que solo unos pocos son capaces de caminar. En cuanto te caes para un lado, tan solo es miedo; y en cuanto te resbalas para el otro, es simple absurdo. La verdadera locura es una mezcla perfecta entre agonía, excitación y sarcasmo. Yo la experimenté, estoy seguro. Y creo que ese momento fue el más hermoso de mi vacía vida. No hay una forma más pura de sentirse vivo. ¿Quién no querría compartirla? Pocas personas pueden mantener el equilibrio en la locura porque parte de esta se alberga en el mismo corazón de cada cual. Son dos eslabones que se deben enlazar para surtir efecto. Aquellos en los que el miedo, el absurdo y, por qué no, el sentido del humor, ya vienen estimulados... Y, bam, un toque de locura y la magia está hecha. Qué envidia, aquellos que todavía pueden sentir. A veces desearía que me traspasara de repente una cuchilla de lado a lado, solo para volver a sentir algo. Desactivar este estado de "stand by" que desaprovecha mis días.

Yo, por mí solo, ya no soy nada. La soledad absoluta me ha consumido. Bueno, consumir es algo muy pasivo, y, recordemos, es un estado que se va aceptando. Digamos que la soledad absoluta ha sido asimilada por mí de forma irremediable. Soy una masa inerte en las funciones que verdaderamente importan. Ojalá un hálito, un escozor, un estímulo de alguna parte, dentro o fuera de mí. Ojalá que este soliloquio saliera en algún momento de mi subconsciente.

Quién sabe. _¿Quizá algo de sangre negra?_


End file.
